A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of repair and response vehicles, more specifically, a vehicle specifically designed to provide a particular level of repair to another vehicle, and which is itself entirely mobile.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a mobile repair and response unit that involves a retrofitted truck with the attached trailer containing a cabin within which a customer may stay while the customer's vehicle is being repaired; wherein the attached trailer includes a tire balancing station adjacent to a tire changing station; wherein an opposing side of the attached trailer includes a plurality of pump stations that dispense different types of fuels or lubricating oils that are customarily used to operate different attached trailer in order to provide pressurized air in order to drive pneumatically operated tools or to inflate tires of the vehicle being repaired; wherein the rear of the attached trailer includes a ramp that folds down to enable entrance into the attached trailer; wherein the interior of the attached trailer includes a bathroom, seating, television, and vending machine for the customer; wherein the attached trailer also includes a spare tire rack; wherein the spare tire rack, the tire changing station, the tire balancing station, and the pump stations are recessed within the attached trailer and individually include an overhead roll up styled door to close up the respective compartment of the attached trailer.
The Berton et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0038081) discloses a tool kit to be stored in a vehicle to enable an operator in emergency situations to effect minor repairs, for example, to change a flat tire. However, the tool kit is not a specially designed truck that includes different stations for repairing different needs for a vehicle.
The Gabb Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0113563) discloses a power-assisted tire changing kit that is comprised of a 12-volt electric impact wrench, three impact wrench adapters, and a set of lug nuts sockets that match the electric impact wrench with various size lug nuts. However, the tire changing kit is not a specially designed truck capable of mobilizing itself to a broken down vehicle in order to provide repair of said vehicle on site.
The Benson Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0022462) discloses a battery powered vehicle jack and wrench kit. However, the vehicle jack and wrench kit is not a part of a mobile repair truck that has uniquely defined compartments and capabilities assigned to an attached trailer.
The Rankin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,756) discloses a safety kit for an automobile having a fire extinguisher. Again, the kit is itself portable, and not a fixture of a specially designed truck with multiple vehicular repairing capabilities.
The Higson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,974) discloses an emergency and security kit that includes an array of articles, such as a flashlight, first aid kit, fire extinguisher, etc., that are housed and organized within a case. However, the emergency and security kit is not a part of a specially designed truck that includes specific compartments that are each designated for use with a particular vehicular repair capability.
The Simons Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,475) illustrates an ornamental design for an emergency kit for vehicles, which does not depict a trailer with particular compartments that are each designated for particular vehicular repair capabilities.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a mobile repair and response unit that involves a retrofitted truck with the attached trailer containing a cabin within which a customer may stay while the customer's vehicle is being repaired; wherein the attached trailer includes a tire balancing station adjacent to a tire changing station; wherein an opposing side of the attached trailer includes a plurality of pump stations that dispense different types of fuels or lubricating oils that are customarily used to operate different types of vehicles; wherein an air station is included on the attached trailer in order to provide pressurized air in order to drive pneumatically operated tools or to inflate tires of the vehicle being repaired; wherein the rear of the attached trailer includes a ramp that folds down to enable entrance into the attached trailer; wherein the interior of the attached trailer includes a bathroom, seating, television, and vending machine for the customer; wherein the attached trailer also includes a spare tire rack; wherein the spare tire rack, the tire changing station, the tire balancing station, and the pump stations are recessed within the attached trailer and individually include an overhead roll up styled door to close up the respective compartment of the attached trailer. In this regard, the mobile repair and response unit departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.